More than a Friendly Feeling
by CaveSpiderson
Summary: "I mean... It's not like it'd be the first time we've done stuff like it, but I was thinking we take it a bit farther," My grin wavered a bit. I felt suddenly nervous talking about this. "And I guess my bed would be more comfortable than the backseat of Dally's car." (Fem!Ponyboy&Johnny)


A house to oneself was not something to sneeze at, especially when you lived under the conditions I do; there's always someone hanging around, in the kitchen or on the couch. The closest thing you'd normally get to an empty house is only one person on the couch, along with Soda and Darry. That was why I thanked my lucky stars and started to count my miracles when Soda told me that him and some of the guys were going to a party at Bucky's. Soda said I could come if I kept my mouth shut and didn't tell Darry, who was staying home because he had work the next day. I told him no thanks; I was too busy marvelling at the fact that I would have the house to myself (Darry didn't count because he didn't sleep, he hibernated; once he was out he was out for good). The first thing I did after Soda announced that they were leaving later that evening was grab my jacket and all but sprint outside. I flew down the road, checking all the places I thought I'd find Johnnie. Sure enough, she was at her usual lot, smoking a cigarette thoughtfully as she observed the sunset. I must have startled her, because she jumped ten feet in the air when I called out her name.

Johnnie, so to speak, isn't much of a girl, the only thing truly feminine about her is her face. Clear, smooth tan skin and big beautiful eyes. When she bats her lashes I instantly get swept away. Other than that she looks like anyone else in our gang. She greases her hair to earn the approval of Dally, who's like the brother she never had; she has practically no curves; and what little breast she does have, she carefully tucks away under her jean jacket. I've only seen her wear a skirt once, and it was when her and I went to the prom together, the debut of our under-the-radar relationship, which is surprisingly easy to keep from everyone. Holding hands and kissing cheeks was something all girls tended to do, so everything we did got passed off as platonic. It was relieving, to say the least.

I was too excited to drop down beside her, so I stayed standing, grinning more than I usually do. Johnnie was leaning against the fence of the lot. She stubbed out her cigarette and looked up at me. I nearly melted when she blinked.

"What's going on, Girlie?" She asked slowly, confused.

I took a moment to calm myself. After breathing steadily, I spoke at a more or less normal speed. "There's a party tonight and most the gang's going."

Her eyes went wide. "We ain't gonna go too, are we?"

"No, glory no, Johnnie," I replied with a wave of my hand. "Darry'd skin me alive if he ever found out I went to a party. What I'm getting at is that I have the house to myself, with the exception of Darry, but you know how he is."

Johnnie nodded. I continued, smoothing out wrinkles in my skirt absently. "Plus y'know, we can do some of the stuff we talked about a while ago."

On cue Johnnie's face flushed ten shades of red. She looked off to the side nervously, trying to cover up the fact that she was so flustered. The collar of her jacket hid most of her face. I even found myself blushing a little bit too.

"I mean... It's not like it'd be the first time we've done stuff like it, but I was thinking we take it a bit farther," My grin wavered a bit. I felt suddenly nervous talking about this. "And I guess my bed would be more comfortable than the backseat of Dally's car."

Oh boy, had that been an adventure.

Dally was the only one aside from us who knew about our relationship, mainly because Johnnie needed pointers on how to keep me satisfied and she knew he was the only one who wouldn't judge us. Anyway, he offered up his car for one night in the name of science- in other words to get us laid. He vowed that he would personally beat the tar out of Johnnie if she got a scratch on it or totalled it, regardless of if she was a girl or not. Thankfully we didn't ruin the car but we also didn't get laid. I think Johnnie might have exaggerated when she told Dally about it later, because I watched from a distance as he slapped her on the back, smiling proudly. I doubt making out along with some petting was enough for her to receive such praise from him. I'm fairly certain that if he knew the whole of the story (mostly the parts where Johnnie frequently had to stop to take a breather cause she was blushing so hard or how she was too sheepish to go any farther than the lace of my bra) he would have thrusted the keys into her hand and told her to do it again, and do it right this time.

Johnnie wet her lips and looked up at me, catching my eyes before looking down at the ground again. I caught a faint smile on her face.

"I dunno, Pony, I dunno if I could do it, I really don't." Her smile got a little bit wider. I found myself smiling dumbly as well, a tint of rose on my cheeks.

I looked over my shoulder briefly to make sure no one was listening in, then dropped my voice despite being certain we were alone. "I'm not saying we have to do anything set and stone. We'll go as far as you're comfortable with." When Johnniecake didn't meet my gaze again I swooped down, sitting on my knees beside her. My hand slipped under her chin and tilted it towards me. She seemed surprised but at ease all at once. I gave her a smile. "You know I ain't gonna make you do anything you don't wanna do. So will you come over for the night? Pretty please?"

Her eyes slid shut and she hummed happily. I could only lean in and peck her on the lips, glancing over my shoulder afterwards out of pure paranoia.

"You know I can't say no to you," She said dreamily.

I held my hand out for Johnnie to take, my heart pounding with excitement. I hauled her up and, like usual, I didn't let go of her hand. We left the lot in mostly silence, just smiling contently and blushing gently. There was no need to let go whenever we crossed paths with someone or if a car drove by. It sure was nice, because no one was any the wiser. I intwined my fingers with hers, gave her hand a squeeze. She squeezed back and I put my other hand to my face, giggling quietly.

The walk back was mostly uneventful. Aside from a car full of boys who drove by, whistling and catcalling us, nothing happened; we were used to that though, it was a usual sort of thing around these parts of town. When we reached my house, I begrudgingly let go of Johnnie's hand. I couldn't risk Soda or Darry catching us doing stuff like that, but mostly Darry, who would throw a fit and a half if anyone even came close to touching me. Soda was more lax on the subject. If he caught me kissing a boy or holding their hand he'd laugh and elbow me in the side. If he caught me holding Johnnie's hand he would probably completely overlook it, assuming we were just doing girl things. Darry, like I said, would overreact and kick both are asses so hard we'd be tasting his shoe polish. I honestly didn't understand why it was only me he tormented with his overprotectiveness. Soda had gone far enough to receive multiple pregnancy scares with girls and Darry didn't even raise a brow. All he said was, "Be more careful next time, little buddy," as apposed to the earful I got from him when Two-Bit reported seeing me getting sweet with a boy in an empty lot (which was a lie; I was actually kissing Johnnie, but since he spotted us from the road her tom-boyish appearance got her passed off as male).

We passed by Dally's car, which was parked in the driveway, and ascended the porch steps. Most the lights were on in the house, looking bright against the darkening sky. There were loud voices and muffled laughter coming from inside, it sounded like the gang was getting ready for the party, without a doubt.

Johnnie rushed ahead of me to hold open the door. Her smile was lined with her characteristic nervousness. I could only giggle and go in ahead of her.

Upon entering, we had to dodge out of the way as Steve and Two-Bit wrestled on the floor, nearly knocking over the kitchen table. Darry was in hot pursuit of them, yelling at them to cut it out before they broke something. They didn't stop, in case you're wondering, and kept going despite Darry's warnings. Steve flipped them over and twisted Two-Bit's arm, telling him to cry uncle, which he seemed reluctant to do. Johnnie and I didn't stick around to see the end result, even though she did seem mildly interested in what would come first; Two-Bit's arm snapping or him crying uncle.

In the living room, Dally was sitting on the couch, arms folded behind his head, legs stretched out. He grinned at us when we walked in. I dropped down beside him, fixing my skirt when it poofed out, and Johnnie gingerly sat down beside me.

"You both going to the party tonight?" Dally asked, returning his attention to the fuzzy tv that couldn't be heard over Darry's hollering and Steve and Two-Bit's insane laughter.

I shook my head. "Nah, we're gonna stay in. Right, Johnniecake?"

She nodded, then tensed visibly when Darry was suddenly there, speaking harshly.

"You'd better be," He spat. "As long as I have anything to say about it, you're not going anywhere."

I rolled my eyes.

"Awh, Darry, I ain't no little kid anymore. I don't need you constantly telling me I can't do things."

Darry opened his mouth to say something, he looked pretty peeved, but Two-Bit's voice beat him to the punch. "Hurry up, Pepsi; my granny gets ready faster than you do!" Two-Bit yelled up the stairs. Faintly, I heard Soda's muffled reply. I couldn't tell what he said, so I assumed it was something of witty nature.

Seeing a chance to escape a lecture from Darry about how as long as I was living under his roof, I'd abide by his rules, I grabbed Johnnie's hand and gave it a jerk. She took the hint and I tugged her up the stairs with a hushed, "Let's go." Dally gave us both a wink on our way out and Darry seemed to have forgotten his initial motive because he didn't tell me to come back; he just re-directed his anger towards the troublesome duo again, who were mucking around in the kitchen. Hand in hand, we went upstairs towards mine and Soda's bedroom; I was a little embarrassed to admit that I still shared a bed with my big brother, but it chased the ghoulies and bad dreams away. Johnnie knew it and was pretty understanding. When we passed the bathroom I heard taps squeal as Soda turned the shower off.

I shut the door to my room, watching Johnnie from the threshold. She went straight over to the propped-open window, putting her butt on the sill, and digging through her pockets. She came back up with a pack of smokes, looking pleased with herself. She got herself one and then offered me the box. I accepted, watching with silent envy as she lit us up with a match. I watched the end burned as I took a drag. I wondered what it felt like inside an ember.

Johnnie watched my face and I watched hers. She would turn to blow a breath of smoke out of the window every so often, yet I couldn't stop watching. At one point, as she flicked the cigarette into the ashtray, I ceased the moment to steal a chaste kiss. Johnnie blushed, about to lean in for another, when the door busted open and Soda ambled in, a white towel the only thing covering him. He went over to his dresser and pulled it open with one hand; the towel slipped in the process.

Soda caught it before it went down too far. I was used to things like that, so it didn't faze me, I even laughed, forgetting entirely that Johnnie had seen about as many naked men as they would allow on the big screen, which wasn't a lot. Her face was dark red and she shielded her face with her hand, looking off to the side, almost scared. I suddenly felt bad for laughing.

Soda didn't, though, because he laughed himself and said, "Sorry, almost gave you a little show on accident there." I rolled my eyes and played along with a sarcastic 'Oh, yeah' while Johnnie focused on the ground, her eyes wide as saucers and scared looking.

"Hey, Pony, where are my good jeans? I can't find 'em anywhere..." Soda mumbled, shuffling through the contents of the dresser.

"Beats me," I replied. "Go ask Darry, he might know."

"You gonna send me out there with only a towel on?"

"No, you're gonna go out there because you're the one who wants his good jeans."

He seemed a little annoyed, but smiled anyway as he closed the drawer and left, a clean t-shirt balled up in his hand. The door slammed shut behind him.

I looked at Johnnie, who was still staring at the floor as if she was completely mystified and slightly horrified by it. Laughing, I put a hand on her shoulder. "Johnniecake...? Sorry about that. You probably didn't want to see Soda in all his pride..."

Her eyes flicked up, stunning me. She batted her lashes, a minuscule, shaky smile creeping on her lips. My knees felt like jelly. I took a last pull off my smoke before putting it out.

"You're right," She whispered in a low voice, almost uncertainly. She paused and swallowed, working up the courage to say what was on her mind. My hand tightened on her shoulder. "...I think I'd, uh, rather see you like that, Ponygirl."

Her attempt to be sexy worked wonders on me. My approval must have been evident because she got her arms around my waist and kissed me on the lips. She was an awful good kisser; I guess all the smooching we did gave her time to practice. I reached up and wrapped my arms around her neck, kissing back. Her tongue traced along my lip, then pushed into my mouth sheepishly. I got completely engrossed with Johnnie's soft lips and gentle noises. I gasped when her hand slid under the hem of my shirt, her palm going flat against my back. Working back against her, I got my hands under the shoulders of her jacket and slid it off with her help. Our kiss got broke when I did this, but I made up for it by kissing feverishly down her neck, my hands pushing up her t-shirt.

She gasped, grabbing my wrists just as my fingers brushed against her ribs, which poked out from her skin. I pulled back and looked up at her, confused, whilst she guided my hands from under her shirt. She blushed darkly. For a moment I thought she'd take back everything she said prior and succumb to the uncertainty she felt about all this. I was relieved when she whispered shakily, "We... We should wait until they leave."

I didn't particularly want to wait, for her lips and body were nearly calling out for me to kiss and touch and tease, but for Johnnie, I would do anything.

So we waited, and waited, and waited. Neither us said much during this time, mostly we listened; the walls were thin and you could hear almost everything from Darry yelling to some people's naturally loud voices. At one point someone stamped through the hall outside my bedroom, although they didn't come in. Instead they sailed straight past, probably going to Darry's room. We stood by the window, holding our breaths and awaiting the moment we'd see the guys start to file out of the house and into their cars.

To pass the time we smoked, talked, and kissed; it bugged me that she wouldn't let me go any farther until the boys left, but I suppose I'd just have to hold my horses. There wasn't a single doubt in my mind about what was going to happen tonight; she'd finally have something to really tell Dally later and maybe I'd have some inspiration of what to draw. I would absolutely love a chance to look over Johnnie's skinny, naked body and capture every single detail on paper. I had only ever seen her partially naked once, and it was during summer a year or two ago when we went swimming in our skivvies at the watering hole just outside of town. In small increments I got to see her long tan legs, her bony middle, and her cute buttocks. I remember her looking so pretty, smiling and laughing, her dark hair clinging to her face. That was before I realized that my lingering stares and the occasional strange thought were all connected to the fact that I had a developing crush on her.

Johnnie shook my shoulder, dragging me away from the cool water and warm sun of a past summer. Outside there was laughter along with cars starting. The guys were finally leaving. My heart leapt and my gut twisted. Suddenly I was feeling the tell-tale nervousness Johnnie usually expressed when my wandering hands went to far on her body or when my kisses got too rough. In the very back of my mind, I was tempted to call it off, but any and all doubt was cleared from my head when Johnnie's arms rested neatly against my curves and her body pressed up against me in a sensual sort of hug. I could feel her small breasts almost directly over top of mine; the extra couple inches she had on me was the only hint that she was actually older than I was.

Quickly my courage came back to me. I leaned up and kissed her on the mouth. We held it that way for a while before I got ballsy and turned us around, knocking Johnnie back onto the bed. I followed in hot pursuit, climbing on top of her, straddling her hips, and letting my hands go under her shirt once again. I was pleased when she didn't shoo my hands away this time, instead just let out a soft mewling noise as felt her through the thin fabric of her bra. I could feel her nipples stiffen. I moaned a little bit myself, smiling and giggling at the blush that had crept onto her face.

"Nervous?" I asked while I leaned back, giving Johnnie room to shuffle onto the bed more. I loved sitting in her lap like this, it made me feel like I had the ultimate control over her while giving her free roam to do anything she wanted. This was how we were sitting in Dally's car that one evening.

She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. I wiggled excitedly, about to go do the same to myself when she stopped me. Her hands felt heavy on my arms. She looked at me with a small, nervous grin.

"I want to take it off," She purred.

I let her, of course. Her hands snaked around my middle and felt around the clasp. I occupied myself by kissing at her neck, shivering with excitement when I felt it come off. We then took a moment to both slip out of the garments, exchanging weary, shy smiles all the while.

Johnnie had hers off first and tossed it aside. I got mine off a bit slower, because I wanted to leave her waiting. I felt greedy for admitting to it, but I wanted to feel her eyes scan over me breathlessly as she waited. The moment I had it off, Johnnie's hands were pulling at my shirt and off it came. I blinked, shivering as the cold air hit me. I watched her face for her reaction, holding my breath. She looked over me as if I were a strange being. I felt small under her gaze, but I loved it.

"Oh, Pony," Johnnie breathed.

I suddenly felt nervous. "Is there something wrong?"

Johnnie shook her head quickly, the confused expression wiping away; she smiled at me instead, a smirk I had seldom seen her use. She didn't look like the sad puppy she usually did, somehow she seemed more mature, more beautiful. Her eyes were big and excited, lusty. Her hands gently kneaded at my breasts, thumbs brushing against my nipples. Playfully, she pinched them. The way she did everything showed me a new side of her I'd never seen before. I liked it.

"You look beautiful."

I blushed, smiling dumbly; my fingers sought out her shoulders as she continued to do as she would, rubbing, kneading, and feeling. I moaned every so often. It felt so good, I just wanted to lean against Johnnie and melt into her. She was frail and warm against me. Absently, I let one of my hands leave her shoulder, only to trace up her sides and feel her through her shirt as well. That was when she stopped me once again. I let out an annoyed sound and pouted. Johnnie looked at me sympathetically for a moment, smiling shyly once again. She drew her hands back, splayed them out on the bed, fingers smoothing out the sheets.

She took her sweet time working up the nerve to say what was on her mind. "Do you... Do you like it when I, uh, I try to, y'know, take the lead that way?"

I blinked, then threw my arms around her neck, hugging her close.

"Course I do, Johnnie. I like it a lot, I do," I replied, turning my head so I could kiss her cheek. She blushed, looking off to the side. I kept talking, hoping it would encourage her to do more. "So far I love everything you've done; be it from tonight or any other time we've done stuff like this."

Her cheeks burned red against the cool skin of my own. She turned to look at me, batting her big ol' eyes with all the hope in the world. "R-really? Cause as much as I like you constantly being on top of me, there's, uh, s-something I'd like to try."

I told her I was all too eager to do anything she wanted. That seemed to be the right thing to say, because she laughed shakily and covered her face.

"Okay, okay. Just lay down, Pony, alright? I've never done anything like this before so I don't know how it's gonna turn out..."

I couldn't have cared less if she messed up or not, the excitement of wondering _what_ she would be doing made my stomach flip. I crawled from her lap and got myself into position on the bed, giggling uncontrollably when Johnniecake joined me shortly after. She got on top of me. She was light, but her weight felt good on top of me anyway. A shame it was only there long enough for her to kiss me on the lips, before she started to work her way down me. First she kissed my neck, then my shoulder, and down my chest. Each one made me squirm with excitement. I couldn't hold back my giggles, especially as she got closer to the hem of my skirt, which is when I had to bite down on my knuckle just to keep relatively quiet. Johnnie pressed a kiss just below my navel, then she looked up at me. Those lovely dark eyes set in a tanned face wavered none and her uncertain smile spoke millions; that was all I saw before she ducked under the ruffles of my skirt.

I let out out a surprised yelp of her name. She tugged my panties down. I moved my hips to help her rid me of them, only to moan out real loud when I felt her tongue against me.

She readjusted me so that my legs were over her shoulders. My heart slammed against the inside of my chest as I felt tiny sparks of pleasure go through me. She kissed, and sucked, and licked everywhere, leaving me a shivering, shuttering mess. I almost wished I could see her down there, but as I tossed my head back and closed my eyes, I realized I wouldn't be doing much looking anyway. It felt so good, all I could do was squeeze my eyes shut and let my mouth hang open. Her movements were rhythmic. Her tongue made a zig-zag pattern along my warmth, then she would suck at various points. I writhed and moaned. My hands grabbed a fist full of the bedding and I mouthed her name over and over again- or maybe I was saying it? I wasn't sure. I was too focused on the warm knot growing larger in the pit of my stomach, on the way her tongue moved, and my ragged breathing. Then there were her fingers pressing into me, pumping agonizingly slow.

I felt so close I could almost taste it on the back of my tongue. Her lips closed around my clit and sucked. Her fingers suddenly sped up, going in deep and fast. I was positive I was going to lose my mind, it was too much.

That was when everything quickly began to spiral down hill, in a twisted, rumpled heap. The door slung open, greeting us to a noise I could only describe as a roar.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" It was Darry.

Johnnie pushed herself up and off of me, her eyes wide and scared. She looked like she did the time we found her in the lot, broken and bloody. But she wasn't broken or bloody this time, she was staring in the face of my enraged brother, like a deer caught in someone's headlights.

I scrambled around to cover myself. I grabbed the blanket and held it over my chest and quickly tried to flatten out my skirt while yelling right back at Darry.

"Darry, stop! Get out, get out!" My screaming back did nothing, because as Johnnie scurried off the bed and scooped up her coat, Darry was practically in her face. From where I was, I could see how terrified she was; Johnnie, all in all, was a tough girl, she had been to hell and back, she had nearly died on many occasions, and knew how the world worked in all its cold, cruel, merciless ways. Yet nothing could have prepared her to be face to face with Darrel Curtis when the only thing keeping him from wrapping his hands around her neck was a tiny shred of dignity.

"I've got half a mind to teach you a lesson, trying to poison my baby sister like that!" Darry's voice was a roar. The whole house felt like it was going to start shaking. Johnnie never broke eye contact with him. She held her jacket close to her chest, wringing it tight in her hands. She backed up against the windowsill and found herself trapped between a rock and a hard place. Darry advanced, his voice never losing its vigour. "I'd better never catch your stinkin' carcass near Ponygirl again, you hear me, you filthy dyke! Next time I won't go so easy on you, now scram and don't you ever show your ugly mug around here again!"

Never in my life had I seen a single human being run so fast. Johnnie pushed past Darry in a burst of adrenaline, she leapt over the edge of my bed and rushed out of the door. She was going so fast I didn't even hear her going down the stairs. I had a feeling she wouldn't be coming back.

Now there was only me for Darry to direct his rage at. I felt like crying, I could feel the tears stinging at the corner of my eyes with embarrassment, sadness, and rage all at once.

Darry had turned and watched Johnnie run out, so he was still watching it for a few extra moments, until the front door downstairs slam shut. Then his shoulders dropped and he breathed out a heavy sigh. He turned towards me.

I knew what to expect next; he'd try to apologize, say he meant only good. I wasn't going to have any of it.

"Get out! Get out right now!" I screamed at him so loud my voice went scratchy. He looked at me as if I had offended him. His mouth opened, but I cut him off, screaming at him again. I didn't care what happened, let the neighbours call the cops on us for a disturbance. As long as it got Darry out of my room and my sight, I would deal with it. It was probably the anger whispering foul words to me, but I was fairly convinced that I hated my eldest brother at that moment.

His mouth twisted into an ugly grimace, he grit his teeth. He balled his hands into fists and his normally impressive arm muscles bulged. "Fine, whatever! You'll be thankin' me later for savin' you from that... That trash!"

No man's words could ever hurt me more. Even though the insult wasn't even directed at me, I knew that on some level, it was. If Johnnie was trash then I was her equal. Unable to form words, I stared at him for a long moment before hanging my head, gripping the blanket covering me for dear life. I fought back tears. You don't cry in front of Darry, you just don't do it.

The door slammed shut as he left, the impact noise making me jump. All of Darry's words felt like an individual strike, a lash of a whip or the firm, hard sting of a slap. His heavy footsteps went the whole way downstairs. Lord only knows what he would be doing now. It wouldn't surprise me if I went down into the living room tomorrow morning only to find some impressive holes in the wall, from where Darry had, thankfully, taken out his anger- I say thankfully because I'd rather find dents in the drywall than Johnnie with a shiner. Not that there was any chance Darry could have caught up to her by this point to beat her. She was sprinting at light speed.

My mind went back to the bit about going into the living room the next morning. What if I didn't? Staying shut up in my room was stupid but running away was plausible. Crazy as it sounded, maybe there was a place where girls from the wrong side of the tracks with grease in her hair could love her friend in more than a friendly way, and have it only be her business. Maybe I'd never know if such a place existed until I went and sought it out myself.

A few stray tears broke apart from my eyes and cut down my cheek, so I knuckled them away. Slowly, I picked myself up out of bed and gathered my discarded clothes; I put my panties back on as well as my bra, which was laying on top of Johnnie's (mine significantly bigger). She had forgotten it in her desperation to run from the clutches of Darrel Curtis. Once I had put all my clothes back on, I grabbed her bra and stuffed it into the deep pocket of my skirt. I mussed my hair, watching my reflection in the window. There was a dim lamp on the side table, it was one of the only unbroken lamps in the house. Collecting every shred of courage I had, although some bits of resentment had gotten mixed in as well, I opened the window the rest of the way and climbed out onto the barely slanted roof. The shingles were cool and rough on my bare feet. Shoot. Shoes.

I figured they were unimportant, because I carried on anyway. I shuffled over to the very end of the roof, to the only side of the house that didn't have a window for Darry to see me through, then eased myself down to the ground. I let out a small 'oof' when my feet hit the cold grass.

Then be it pure stupidity or sudden hate against my brother, I started down the road towards Bucky's.

**A/N: I'm going to start taking requests because I've exhausted all my ideas. Send me a pm or leave a review if you have an idea. I won't make any promises that it will be done for sure, but I need food for thought desperately.**


End file.
